Unnecessarily Sudden (Dresden Never Dies)
Summary In the pilot episode of DND, Dresden's friend, Penny, is kidnapped during school by a Gem. Story Dresden woke up in his apartment home. Everything was the same, as always. He got out of his bed, brushed his teeth, combed his green hair, and put on a black jacket with a green zigzag striking it diagonally. It hid his green shirt saying "Mondays Suck, Just Like You". He put on dark blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes. Upon walking into the kitchen, he saw Charoite, his guardian. Charoite was an oddball, and a clumsy one, too. She had long, red hair, pink skin, a red T-shirt, khakhis, and red socks with sandals, so you knew that she was stupid. She was making Dresden cookies and milk for breakfast. "Oh, yeah. Gems don't sleep. Guess she got time to make food," Dresden said. Dresden greeted Charoite, who was just as tall as Dresden; a nice 5'6. Charoite got the cookies out of the oven and gave them to Dresden. Dresden munched on them and said, "You know where Jade is?" Charoite said, "Lavender Jade's, um... on a mission. Eat your cookies, now!" Dresden ate around three cookies, got his bike, and said, "Yo, I'm out. Tell Jade I said hi." Dresden brought his bike outside and mounted onto the bike. He pedaled all the way to school where he met up with his friend, Penny. He and Penny had been best friends since pre-kindergarten, and even in the 9th grade, they still remained friends. "How's it going?" Dresden said, high-fiving Penny. "Doing fine," Penny said. "How're the Gems?" Dresden replied with, "They're alright. Lavender Jade's on a mission. Charoite's probably finishing off the cookies she made for me." Penny chuckled and walked inside. Dresden ran after her. "Hey, wait up!" Dresden yelled, smiling. He eventually caught up to Penny. He took his stuff out of his locker and said, "Yo, Penny, what do you think Mrs. Tanner'll teach us today?" "Another lesson on how to be boring! Like, why did you have to teach history of all things?" Penny said. The two laughed. Penny had long, brown hair and often wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Later in the day was history. Dresden was hanging out with his fellow "mates" when he saw Penny walk towards the room where their history teacher, Mrs. Tanners, taught. Dresden ran after the room trying to get there first, but Penny got there first. Dresden panted. Penny said, "Maybe if you were more ready for events like these you'd manage to beat me to these things." Dresden's lime green face turned red for just a second, but then Dresden laughed. "Hah! Good!" Dresden hit a desk with his fist. Mrs. Tanners said, "Please don't be so rash, Dresden! Sit at your seat." Dresden walked to the front. He had recently gotten in trouble with Mrs. Tanners due to saying that their teaching sucked, so he was moved so he would be right in front of the teacher's desk. Eventually, the other students appeared. Mrs. Tanners said, "Yesterday, class, I said that we weren't gonna take a test. Well, what the heck? We're having a surprise test." Everyone groaned. Mrs. Tanners said, "Everyone, for the love of Pete!" Everyone tried to hold in their laughs. "Sheesh, you're so immature! Look, it'll be good. You may even learn something! Your scores are especially low. Except Penny and Laney. You two have the best grades in the class!" Penny smiled, while local douchebag Laney crossed her arms. Penny was a pretty smart kid who sometimes bragged about her grades but it was at a tolerable amount. However, Laney was snobby and was basically the worst person you could ever know. "Alright, you will have 45 minutes to complete the te---" The wall then burst. Everyone coughed. Mrs. Tanners was surprised. "Now, who in their right mind would do that?!" She said. Once the dust of the wall being destroyed cleared, a giant figure stood. The shape wore a golden helmet and had yellow skin. She wore yellow clothes. She said, "Where is Dresden Green Diamond?" Penny raised her hand and said, "I have an idea of where Dresden Green Diamond may be. You see---" The figure then took Penny and said, "She's mine! Now, tell me where he is! I sense a heavy presence of another Diamond here!" Dresden got out of his desk and held the gem on his shoulder. It let out a few beams of light before glowing and Dresden summoned his broadsword. Only Penny knew that Dresden was a demi-Gem, so everyone was surprised by this. The figure was not surprised, though. "What is your name?!" Dresden yelled. "My name is Yellow Diamond," she said. "And I assume that you're a Gem in disguise. Well, I'm out." Yellow Diamond ran off, Penny screaming for help. Dresden tried to follow, but everyone tackled him. "Yo, you'll die", "You're gonna fucking die", "It's for the best", and "It's literal suicide" filled Dresden's ear. Dresden got out of the many people tackling him. He said, "I'm gonna go after her. I'm gonna need some help, though. Characters * Dresden * Charoite * Lavender Jade (mentioned) * Penny * Yellow Diamond * Laney * Other students ** Dresden's "gang", a bunch of 9th graders and 10th graders wearing jeans that're both sagging and ridiculous * Mrs. Tanners Trivia * Lavender Jade is revealed to be on a mission, though due to Charoite seeming like she was trying to hide it, it may be otherwise. * Yellow Diamond has kidnapped Penny. Category:Lana's Undying Hell Category:A to Z Category:Steven Universe Category:Dresden Never Dies Episodes